Darryl Morris
Darryl Morris was a San Francisco Police Department inspector and the husband of Sheila Morris. Together, they have two sons named Mikey and Darryl Morris Jr. Originally the partner of Andy Trudeau, Darryl became a close friend and ally of the Charmed Ones after learning about their magical secret.Ms. Hellfire Since then, Darryl has repeatedly put his job on the line to help cover for the sisters when magic featured in a case because he felt that they were the best people he had ever met.Charmed Again, Part 2 In 2003, Darryl was promoted to lieutenant when he arrested a dangerous criminal with help of Leo Wyatt and the sisters.Y Tu Mummy Tambien Darryl was a close ally to the sisters until early 2004, where he was framed for murder by the Cleaners to prevent the exposure of magic. Although the sisters managed to convince the Tribunal to spare him, Darryl retained his memories of almost being executed. This event caused a rift between him and the sisters. However, he assisted them once last time in their battle against Zankou, after which he moved to the East Coast with his family.Something Wicca This Way Goes...? History Early Life Darryl was the son of Luthor Morris, who was arrested at least once in the sixties before presumably changing his ways.Witchstock Darryl married Sheila and had two boys, Darryl Jr. and Mikey. At some point, Darryl became an inspector with the San Francisco Police Department and was partnered with Andy Trudeau. Season 1 Darryl was first introduced to the Halliwell sisters through his partner, Andy Trudeau. He was extremely skeptical about the world of the supernatural, even refusing to believe in UFO's, and would always try to talk his partner out of believing in such things. At first, he was suspicious of the sisters because of their connection to the unsolved cases throughout the city, but Andy covered up for them and lied to Darryl to protect them. Before Andy died, he told Darryl that the sisters were linked to the unsolved cases in confidence, then asked Darryl to protect them in his place if he wasn't around for them, which he agreed. Season 2 After Andy passed away, Darryl began covering for the sisters. He wasn't visited by any of them until months afterwards, when Prue found the courage to come and visit him. He knew that the sisters were capable of solving cases that he did not know how to, and occasionally looked them up for aid. Darryl helped the girls track down a Succubus, a sexually charged evil witch who preys on men, and protected Prue (as a man) from being its next victim. Darryl was in charge of four previous cases in which the men were killed by that particular demon. A few months later he found out that the sisters were witches who protected the innocent from demons, and that the Succubus was one such demon they had to face. From then on, he protected the girls from police interference, especially in cases of demonic activity, but preferred to be told as little as possible about the world of magic. When the sisters took an abandoned baby into their care, Darryl tried to keep it quiet for them to defeat the ghost that was hunting his family. When time became too short, they gave him the baby and asked to wait a few more hours so that they may reunite the baby with his family, with only his mother left. Season 3 him.]] Darryl was knocked out cold by a criminal possessed by a demon, and almost lost his soul before Prue and Phoebe stopped him. He was later attacked and stricken blind by the formerly vanquished Grimlocks on All Hallow's Eve along with Leo, while Prue, Piper and Phoebe were sent back in time by the Elders to save their family from being destroyed. Leo was able to restore his sight after the demons were re-vanquished. This was his worst involvement with magic in the season. Darryl was invited to Piper and Leo's wedding and helped solve a murder which accused Prue as the murderer. He tried to help the girls keep their magic hidden from the mortal world, until Shax attacked them in public and Piper and Prue were caught using their powers on national television. Prue was later killed which not only devastated Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Victor, but Darryl as well. Season 4 Darryl's new partner, Inspector Cortez became suspicious of a few details while investigating Prue's death and was soon out to prove Piper and Phoebe as witches, while they struggled with the idea of having to save their new sister, Paige, who was half-whitelighter. Darryl knocked Cortez out with the barrel of his gun in order to prevent him from exposing them, especially since the two remaining sisters had yet to say goodbye to Prue. Ultimately, Cortez got the proof he needed, but after Leo healed him, he gave that proof over to Darryl instead. In a later episode, Darryl is left with no choice but to shoot Cole, who was possessed by the spirit of a 1930s criminal, which almost kills him before Leo heals him after the spirit leaves. Darryl later helps cover up Cole's death and again when the sisters are being blackmailed by an FBI agent and reveals that the agent is really a witch hunter. Season 5 Darryl assisted Phoebe in her attempt to divorce Cole, who was admitted to be missing, but before she could sign the papers, Cole reappeared and prevented it from happening. He later tried to convince Cole to leave Phoebe alone instead of trying to reconcile with her. Hoping to be promoted to Lieutenant, Darryl worked hard to try and find Jeric, a demon known for mummifying his victims and then disappearing in sand, including enlisting help from the sisters. Leo later glamoured into Jeric to help Darryl and persisted him to make a stage arrest, subsequently getting Darryl the promotion he wanted. In an alternate reality created by Cole, Darryl was Phoebe's bodyguard. Given his attitude there, he was likely under a spell, but Phoebe had saved him by giving him that job as Cole had wanted to kill him. He chased Paige from the manor and went to kill her, but was shocked when Leo showed up to save her. His shock bought Leo enough time to get away with Paige and Darryl later reported what he saw. Season 6 Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews stole Darryl's soul without his consent in order to use it to gain access to Valhalla and rescue Leo. Darryl later approached Paige for help to calm a hostage situation down. Paige casts a spell to make Darryl invulnerable to bullets but it backfires (possibly as a result of personal gain), giving him super strength and invulnerability. Darryl was then nearly executed for murder, after being framed by a phantasm that took over the body of his new partner, Inspector Sheridan. He was saved by the Cleaners only by a millisecond, and was allowed to remember what happened, which caused a rift between him and the Halliwells as he resented nearly being killed to conceal magic. He was responsible for arresting Piper's son, Chris for stealing a car while in mid-chase of a demon. In the season finale, an "evil" Darryl was caught in a compromising position with a stripper at P3 by "good" Phoebe in the "too evil" world, upon which "good" Phoebe demanded that Darryl tell her where Chris and Leo's evil counterparts had gone. Season 7 Although he refused to help the sisters directly anymore, Darryl always warned them when they were in danger of being exposed by Sheridan. Darryl, although no longer willing to help the sisters, refused to help Sheridan expose them as he still cared about them. Piper managed to convince him to let them know about another missing person while he was staking out their house with Sheridan (who Piper froze first) and he later came to them for help in finding Sheridan who had disappeared. Darryl revealed he had done some soul searching and decided he wanted to help again, but was initially reluctant about magic, ultimately changing his mind after Phoebe told him that one bad experience should not conquer 6 years of magical affairs. When Federal Agent Brody put Sheridan in a coma, Darryl returned to the sisters asking for help in seeking Sheridan out. From then on, Darryl helped out in some cases until Sheridan revealed to his wife the danger his job was in over this and she forced him to stop. Leo asked Darryl to help the sisters one last time, explaining that if he doesn't, they'll be exposed as witches and possibly harmed by the San Francisco police. Darryl manages to convince Shelia to let him help one last time and goes to help keep the police force from storming the house and Zankou from turning the battle into a blood bath. After stopping the FBI from entering the manor, he believed the sisters died in the battle with Zankou, but when he saw three women walking away with a man, he realized that they all miraculously survived. Soon after, he moved to the East Coast with his family at the urging of his wife. Season 9 in the comics]] When innocents saved by the Charmed Ones were being targeted in 2008, the sisters sent Billie Jenkins to the East Coast to keep an eye on Darryl and his family.Innocents Lost When the darklighter Rennek caused magic to switch to mortals, the world soon fell into chaos as mortals began abusing their powers. Some mortal formed magical gangs to commit crimes. However, a counter movement was formed by law enforcement to battle these gangs. When gangs attacked Knox Academy, the sisters learned Darryl was leading one of these squads and had gained the power of energy beams. Due to the magical switch and her new body, Darryl initially did not recognize Prue. He later helped track Rennek and assisted during the final battle at the nexus of The All. After Rennek was vanquished and magic returned to normal, Darryl lost his powers and was orbed home by Paige.The Power of 300 Season 10 In 2010, a woman named Amelia Desmots visited Darryl at his house to ask for his help with the Charmed Ones. Darryl is reluctant to listen. Then the woman helps make Andy Trudeau's spirit materialize, much to Darryl's shock. Personality Early on the series Darryl was skeptic towards magic and the supernatural, believing witches and people who believe in UFO to be crazy. In the progress of season 2, he witnesses several cases beyond the natural and begins to soften his skepticism. When he is told by Phoebe that she and her sisters are witches and that magic does exist, he takes it very well, but still prefers to remain on the sidelines. Darryl often covers for the sisters through the run of the series, helping them fight demons and other evils. He is known as a family-motivated man and is always out to do what is right. However, due to the actions of the Cleaners, Darryl stops helping the sisters, not wanting to relive a near-death experience. However, in the next year, he begins to soften again and helps the sisters one last time when Homeland Security, the FBI, and SWAT surrounded the manor, trying to expose them as witches. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *'Fighting Skills:' As a cop, Darryl most likely received training to defend himself, as he has to deal with potentially violent criminals on a daily basis. Temporary Powers *'Super Strength and Invincibility:' Darryl temporarily gained these powers as a result of a spell cast by Paige. During this time, he was immune to bullets and possessed superhuman strength, although he had no control over it.Little Monsters *'Energy Beams:' Darryl gained this ability during the global magical switch, though he lost it once the switch was reversed.The Old Witcheroo to The Power of 300 Physical Appearance For the first four seasons as well as in Season 6 Darryl's appearance hardly changed at all. *'Hair:' He was clean shaven with short curly black hair. During Season 5 he sports a beard and mustache, which he shaves off towards the end of the season. He also lets his hair grow out slightly. In Season 7, Darryl grows back the beard and mustache and shaves off all the hair on his head. *'Wardrobe:' Due to his job he is rarely seen outside of a police uniform or a business suit, otherwise he just wears a simple t-shirt with jeans. Notes and Trivia *Darryl was not included into the eighth season due to the WB cutting the show's budget. However, Executive Producer Brad Kern said that his character had "organically moved on" at the end of the seventh season. Although he was mentioned briefly in the episode Run, Piper, Run. *Darryl hates sausage. *Darryl currently lives in the fictitious town Wood's Close, New York. *Although Darryl didn't start protecting the sisters until the end of season 1 (as revealed in Witch Trial), he actually helped them for the first time in The Witch is Back by convincing Andy not to arrest Prue for stealing an owl feather. Appearances Darryl Morris appeared in a total of 70 episodes and 7 comic issues throughout the course of the series. References Morris, Darryl Morris, Darryl Morris, Darryl Category:Secret Keepers Category:Pages needing attention Category:Comic Characters Category:Innocents